A Memory Found
by Evelyn Heath
Summary: Mistaking her for one of the children at Alkalai Lake, the X-Men take her on board the jet. But soon after seeing the state she's in, they realize that she isn't who they thought she was. see authors note inside .
1. Chapter 1

A/N This takes place after the second movie. It completely disregards the third and the new prequel movie. I think I'm just gonna scrap what I have here and redo the whole thing, because as it stands, it's pretty shitty. A newly revamped version should be here sometime soon.

Raised voices woke her. While laying there with her eyes closed she realized something was different. She could tell that she wasn't in her cell, but she wasn't in the lab either.

The raised voices were laced with feat which soon became panic, and then finally the only sounds heard were sobbing and a soft voice reciting something. She felt whatever she was laying on move beneath her, shaking slightly.

Slowly she found the strength to open her eyes, only to find a blurry blank ceiling above her. She was warm. A thick jacket was laying over her, tucked underneath her arms, insulating her body heat. The blood from her unhealing wounds had dried and crusted all over her arms and legs.

"She's awake," a gentle female voice beside her said. Slowly she turned her head towards the voice. A short young woman stood, staring. She was black, her soft white hair contrasting beautifully with her ebony skin.

Another person came into view. It was another young woman, taller this time. She was white, with brown hair except for two white streaks in the front.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"I do not have a name. I am mutant 427O1," she said. She still had a high amount of the serum in her. She would have to do whatever these people told her to.

"What were you doing there?"

"I could not leave."

"How old are you?"

"I do not know."

"I'm Ororo, or Storm. We're taking you somewhere where you'll be safe. Rest now," Storm said, tucking the blanket around her.

She closed her eyes and fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to the two people who have reviewed me so far! You all are great!!! I know, the first chapter was short, and this one is too. It's hard trying to find good places to start and stop. Anyways, read on, and enjoy!  
  
****************  
  
When she woke, she was laying on something smooth and hard, a table, the lab. But no, this place smelt different, and felt different.  
  
"Your awake. . . . " a man's voice said from in front of her. Her eyes snapped open. The room she was in was like nothing shed ever seen. It was a lab, in a different sort of way. There was no blood, no instruments of torture, no bubbling metal. She turned her head to the side, to see a man in a chair sitting gin front of her. He had no hair, and wore a fine suit.  
  
"Where am I?" she breathed softly.  
  
"The serum's worn off I see. Good. You're at my school for young mutants. But right now, we are in the medical lab." The young woman looked around nervously. "Not that type of lab. We help people here, not hurt them. You're free to stay here as long as you need to," he explained to her.  
  
She closed her eyes again and sighed heavily.  
  
"I do not know where else I would go," she whispered, her adrenalin induced strength giving out on her.  
  
"Before you go to sleep again I'd like to ask you some questions." She slowly opened her eyes once more, struggling to stay awake.  
  
"We don't yet know your mutation."  
  
"Regenitive. . . . " her eyes were slowly closing.  
  
"But, with the state that your body is in, how?"  
  
"The rings . . . they stop it. somehow . . ." her eyes slid closed, and her body relaxed as her mind drifted into a not-so-peaceful slumber.  
  
The Professor sighed, as he moved his chair closer to the exam table that would be her bed for a day. He gently pressed his finger tips to her temples and closed his eyes.  
  
Memories of a whole life flashed in his mind. But it wasn't any normal life. No memories other than the sub-terrain hell from which they seized her. There was no other place in her mind but Alkilide Lake. Strange, for he could usually see everything in a persona mind, even if they didn't remember it. 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Yay! I updated!! Finally! I've had this written, I just haven't had the time to upload it. Sorry. Anyways, I hope that you like it. I don't think it's that good, but I hope that I will have enough time one day to fix it, and continue to write it. Anyways, enjoy, and please review!_

"Shit," Logan muttered. He had found himself wondering around the lower level. This was the first place he'd ever seen Jean. 'Why am I even down here?' he thought to himself.

"Because I asked you to join us here," the professors voice sounded inside his head. Us?

"You'll see."

He sighed heavily. This place was Jean. No matter where he turned, there was something to remind him of her. One of her spare suits hanging in a glass case, her medical lab, where she spent most of her time.

"Ah, Logan. I was hoping you would join us." Logan shot the professor a glare, then his attention turned to the girl sitting on one of the tables, clutching one of her arms to her torso.

"Is this the one Waggner stole?"

"In other words, yes. She'll be staying with us for a while. But as of right now, she needs your help."

"Cut the crap." The girl flinched at his harsh tone. He sighed and consciously lowered his voice. "What is it you want from me?"

"She has metal bindings on her wrists and around her neck. I was hoping you would agree to remove them for me."

"Why couldn't Scott do it?"

"I'm afraid his concentration is a bit off at the moment. One inch error and he would kill her."

Logan rolled his eyes and began approaching the girl. As if everybody's concentration wasn't off. He extended just one of his long metal claws and the girls eyes widened and she gasped.

"Don't worry kid. I wont hurt you," he said as gently as he could.

Slowly, she lifted her uninjured arm. He took it in one of his large hands and slid his blade underneath the metal ring that fit tightly around her wrists. He made two cuts on each ring and they both fell from her arms. He was about to do the same to the ring that encompassed her neck, but as he moved her dark hair away, her sent washed over him.

He staggered as a random memory invaded his mind. He was in a kitchen and something was baking. He was standing behind a woman, his arms wrapped around her, and his hands resting on her large, warm belly. As he nuzzled his face into her dark hair, the same sent wafted to his nose. As he felt something move beneath his hand he was suddenly thrown back into reality.

He stood, blinking, not really seeing anything for a long time. And then her face came into view. Dark almond shaped eyes, rich dark hair. No, it couldn't be. This girl looked to be no older than 20. They couldn't be the same person.

He shook his head to clear his mind, than carefully cut the ring from her neck and slipped it off her.

After he had stepped back and retracted his blade, she closed her eyes and felt the healing energy wash over her. Her aches, cuts and bruises disappeared as her arm began mending itself. She sighed, her mind no longer clouded by the pain and weakness.

"Her skeleton, much like yours, has been surgically altered with ademantium." Another regenitive mutant? Logan thought, how many of them could there be.


End file.
